


Goldleaf Day Seven: Atlas Academy

by Smokestarrules



Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And Fiona's not here bc I head canon her joining them a bit later than the rest, F/F, The Robyn stan in me kinda jumped out in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: Day 1: ConfessionDay 2: First DateDay 3: Battle CoupleDay 4: PrideDay 5: ComfortDay 6: AnarchyDay 7: Atlas Academy
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold
Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736959
Kudos: 3





	Goldleaf Day Seven: Atlas Academy

_ Day Seven: Atlas Academy _

Even after meeting Robyn Hill and Joanna Greenleaf, May doesn’t talk to them much. She sits with them at mealtimes and spars with them regularly, but she doesn't speak.  _ Robyn  _ speaks, of course, because the girl is literally incapable of shutting up, and Joanna’s nearly as bad, so it evens out. Just because she hangs around them doesn't mean she has to  _ befriend  _ them.

Even if that hasn't stopped them from trying to befriend  _ her. _

_ (Unfortunately, she quite enjoys their company.) _

“So who do you hate, May?” Robyn pipes up one evening, just as they're sitting down with their food. “Because clearly you can't stand us, so you must have some  _ bad  _ history with someone else, right?” Her eyes are bright when she asks, sparkling with mischief.

May contemplates just ignoring the question, but ultimately decides that the probability of Robyn prodding is higher than her just dropping the subject. She sighs and drops her fork. “Ebi,” she says shortly, and then realizes that since Robyn acts friendly with  _ everyone _ , she might know first names better than last ones. “Clover, I mean.”

“Hm.” Robyn sneaks a peek over to where the boy in question is sitting; laughing loudly at something Marrow had just said. “Why? He seems okay to me. A little ignorant, but all Atlas types start out that way.” There's a teasing grin curling at the corner of her mouth as she waits to see if May takes offense to that.

May doesn't because Robyn is right. “He's too loud,” she offers, rolling her fork between her fingers. “Too  _ out there  _ with bragging about his Semblance. He's good but not  _ that  _ good. He's too cocky.”

“A lifetime of having a Semblance of good luck will probably do that to ya,” Joanna chimes in, sitting directly across from May. “Add in the Atlas factor, and yeah. You've gotten someone with too big a head.”

“Did you ever meet the Schnee’s?” Robyn asks, changing the subject so suddenly it makes May’s head spin. “What were they like?”

For some reason, May is feeling a bit more talkative then she usually does. “I have,” she says, slowly. “Jacques is horrible but tries to pretend he's not; I never saw Willow, and I didn't get along with Winter, so I just stayed quiet and out of the way.”

Winter had tried acting friendly, at first, but it'd become clear soon enough that she wasn't made entirely out of her mother, despite her numerous (and public) attempts to be free of her father.

“None of them are any good?” Robyn asks, and May wonders if there's something deeper here than it seems. If Robyn was asking for a reason rather than just making conversation.

“..no,” May admits. “Jacques has too tight a grip on anyone else for them to have any sense of right or wrong, so I wouldn't count on a Schnee being kind for a long time.”

“Not even the children?” Joanna’s eyes are furrowed. “He's got two younger ones, right? A boy and a girl.”

“I didn't see much of them, when my family visited,” May tells her. “But they were both painfully polite and gracious. They didn't even act like children at all.”

“Winter Schnee’s not  _ that  _ bad,” Joanna says, but her mouth twists into a grimace the moment she says it. “I mean, she needs a couple good knocks on the head, but she's not worse than Jacques, right?”

“Daddy issues,” Robyn murmurs, and May nods in agreement. “Which is fair. If anyone should have problems with their father, it's her.”

They fall silent for a moment, and then May decides to be bold. “Why do you ask?” She watches Robyn’s face go through a myriad of changes before she smiles again. She has a  _ fantastic  _ poker face.

With nothing but an air of  _ uncaring  _ about her, Robyn shrugs. “Dunno. Probably be helpful later on in life, maybe.”

May wonders what  _ that  _ means. Is she planning on challenging the SDC’s authority? Had she asked to see if she had any allies inside the Schnee family? Either way, she's completely fascinating. May wishes she could read the other girl as effortlessly as Robyn clearly could her. And Joanna is nearly as bad; always friendly to a fault and possibly the nicest person May’s ever met. Joanna is strong and warm at her side, and, absentmindedly, she wonders if she's found her people.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! That's the last day! <3


End file.
